


The Fight For A Friend

by Ratwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Battle, Death, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratwrites/pseuds/Ratwrites
Summary: In a different Timeline, Oreen, AKA The Baroness, has killed many of the beloved Resistance members. Grayson Aloric, a surviving Jedi gets revenge for his lost friends.





	The Fight For A Friend

The wind stirred around them as they stood on a platform. “Your friends can’t help you now, Jedi,” she purred, looking over the platform and down at the people below them. Her gaze turned back to the Jedi before her.

“I don’t need them,” he snarled, drawing the lightsaber from his belt. The Baroness only chuckled, her hands resting near her vibroblades. 

“Sure you don’t. You don’t need anyone. I can tell by the look in your eyes; you have nothing left to lose,” she said, raising her head up high.

“The only person I needed is dead… And you killed him,” he growled. The Baroness took a moment to think, her mind wracking through the people she’d killed, settling on one face. 

“Ah, the Mykapoan.. He died with honor, I assure you,” With that the Baroness reached to her back and drew out a blade. Alkin’s blade. She twirled it in her hand.

“It is quite the beauty,” she said, eyeing the Jedi. He ignited his blade, revealing the ocean blue color. 

“Mykapoan blades are known for their strength. I intend to put that to the test,” The Baroness took a ready stance.

“I will avenge him.. You will pay for what you did..” The Baroness smirked.

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.” The Jedi raced forward with a yell, swinging his saber hard at her head. The Baroness dodged away from the hit, avoiding him. She quickly adjusted to his fighting style, seeing how he was driven by anger.

"I thought Jedi didn't give in to their anger?" She teased. The Baroness twirled, Alkin's blade colliding hard against his lightsaber. The Jedi's rage could be seen on his face and how he was holding himself. 

"Does it feel like you're fighting your friend?" 

"SHUT UP!" The Jedi pushed her backwards hard, but she didn't fall. The Baroness caught herself taking a dangerous stance. She shifted her feet before taking a graceful swing at him. Their blades clashed again, yet this time she was prepared. With a push of the sword she knocked him back and swiped her leg at his feet. She laughed as the Jedi felll with a grunt. The Baroness lifted her blade high in attempts to kill him, but he rolled aside, dodging the strike. 

She allowed the Jedi to get onto his feet. "You are quite the fighter, but you are sloppy," she commented, as they stalked around each other. The Jedi snarled with rage, attacking her again. Predictable. She stepped aside in a smooth motion, a smile gracing her face. 

"Tell me, Jedi, if your warrior friend couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can?" She questioned, twirling the blade in her hand. Her wrist flicked back and forth, dangerously twisting the blade. 

"Because I have a reason to win.." he replied, his voice deep with anger. She laughed like a Hyena and charged at him. Their blades clashed high and low, the phrik blade hissed as it made contact with the kyber driven weapon. The Baroness could hear the cries of his friends over the hissing. They were calling out to him, begging him to come back before he was killed. 

She laughed again seeing the determination in his hazel stare. "I will avenge him.." He let out another yell, their strong blades continuing to clash. The heat from the lightsaber warmed the Baroness' face with each hit. It only spurred her on. She wanted his lightsaber and she was willing to die trying, but in her eyes, she would not lose. 

With powerful hits the Jedi backed her up until she reached the edge of the platform, her boots daring to slide off. Slight panic entered the woman. The Jedi struck out and she dodged, grabbing his arm. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she yanked him forward, switching their places. She watched as the Jedi's weapon left his hand as he fell over the edge. He disappeared from sight. She could hear the screams of his friends below her. He didn't fall. 

She approached the edge, pleasantly surprised to see him hanging on. "Well look at you," she purred, crouching down. She looked past the hanging Jedi to his saber on the ground far below him. She made eye contact with some of his friends. She spotted the Ace in the crowd. He was the last of his kind and one of her ultimate targets. She looked away from the Ace and back to the Jedi. His grip was sliding. 

"There is no shame in letting go," she said, standing to her full height. A fall from this platform would result in death. He shifted his grip with a groan.

"Let go Jedi," she encouraged. Just as expected, the Jedi pushed upward and soared over her. He landed behind her and she turned quickly. She didn't give him a chance to recover from his landing as she surged forward. He had no weapon, leaving him defenseless The Baroness took up his fighting style and became aggressive with each dangerous sweep of the beautiful blade. 

"You don't deserve that blade!" He shouted. 

"OOF!" The Jedi charged, tackling her. They rolled, almost ending up on the edge again. He straddled her waist, but that was his mistake. She swung her arm, sending the blade forward. The Jedi cried out and fell backwards, his hands darting to his face. 

"Let's see how well you fight now Jedi," she sneered, standing up. She dusted herself off and sheathed the blade. The Jedi was on his side, curled up in a ball. His hands were clenching his face. The Baroness approached him slowly. She then kicked him in the stomach, sending him onto his back. She could see the crimson blood dripping from between his fingers. She laughed. 

"How pathetic," she said, circling his crumbled body. She reached down and grabbed hold of the front of his tunic. She dragged him up onto his feet and to the edge of the platform. Gasps sounded from below as she held him up for all of his friends to see. His hands fell from his face, shame and defeat radiating from him.

"Do you see this? See what your friend has become!" she shouted. The Jedi's eyes were gone and replaced with a gorey slash. The blood dripped down his face and onto his tan clothes. She couldn't make out their words, but she could make out the horror and panic in their scream. She then tossed the Jedi away from the edge, letting him land on his side.

"You were no match for me, but you fought honorably." she mused, circling him again. She stayed a safe distance away, not trusting a Jedi to stay down for the count. He let out groans of pain as he remained on his side. 

"This is quite sad, I must admit. I expected more from one of the last Jedi alive." She dived closer to the Jedi and removed the blade from its sheath. She laid the tip of the blade on the ground and dragged it. The noise it created made the Jedi cowar. The Baroness could practically smell the fear drifting off of him. His pained noises suddenly stopped, but the Baroness didn't take notice. She threw down a holo-transmitter and it activated. She stood tall as a holo of Garrett appeared before her. 

"Antilles," she greeted, hitting the tip of the blade hard on the ground. The Jedi flinched again, hiding from the loud sound. The rage on the Corellian's expression was amusing to her. 

"How does it feel, knowing that your friend is dying and there is nothing you can do to help?" She asked, mockery in her voice. Garrett remained quiet which drew a smirk onto her lips. Some of the Jedi's friends formed up behind Garrett. The holo-field extended so they could see their beloved Jedi. She struck the ground again, letting them see his reaction. 

"Your Resistance is weak! Even your Jedi crumbles at my hand," she snorted. She had the sound to the holo turned off, but she could hear the yelling below her. 

"How sad.. None of you can save your friend." She walked back toward Grayson, ready to put him out of his misery. She raised the blade and twirled it with her wrist. 

"Now then Jedi, how would you like to die?" The Baroness cried out in surprise as the Jedi was suddenly on his feet. His fist struck out hard, knocking her down onto her rear. The blade remained in her tight grip. He advanced on her, like he could still see her. The Baroness swiftly hopped back onto her feet, a chill running down her spine. She’d never seen anything like this before.

“I feel like I should- be asking you that question, Baroness,” the Jedi snarled, crimson blood still dripping from the gash across his face. He was trembling, but she couldn’t tell if it was because of his anger, or his wound. The Baroness fell silent and stalked around the Jedi, planning to use his lack of sight against him. She steadied her breath and stood behind him. She twisted the blade once more before charging at the Jedi. She squeaked in surprise as he side stepped her, elbowing her in the back as she fell past him. She landed on her stomach, but quickly rolled and recovered.

“Surprising,” she commented, a little out of breath. The injured Jedi only smirked. 

“Why don’t you drop the blade and fight fair, Baroness? Aren’t you a woman of honor?” he mocked, his voice hoarse. The Baroness’ anger boiled in her veins. She ignored his words and rushed him. She jumped up and swung the blade down hard, only to be stopped mid air. His hand was extended out above his head, holding her there.

“Wha- what?!” She struggled to free herself. She cried out as she was thrown backwards, her right side hitting the ground hard. The blade was forced from her hands on impact. Her breath left her body, leaving her stunned for a moment. With a groan she rolled onto her back and sat up. The Jedi hadn’t moved forward. His hand was outstretched behind him. Her rage continued to grow.

“You will die at my hand Jedi! Just like your friends!” She forced herself onto her feet and bolted toward him. A battle cry left her lips as she lunged again, the sword raised high above her head. She swung down only to be met by the blade of an ocean blue lightsaber. The blue color burned in her eyes as she snarled. She pressed him back, keeping their blades connected as they walked. She was backing him toward the edge again. 

“That- is where you are wrong Baroness.. I will- not die at your hand. You, shall die at mine,” With a blast of power the Jedi threw her back. She skillfully caught herself and charged at him again. The two were locked in an intense battle of survival, their blades sparking and hissing with each aggressive touch. 

“I will not be beaten!” she roared. Her own movements became sloppy and violent. With one wrong move, the Jedi’s lightsaber tore across her left arm sending her stumbling with a cry of pain. Her dark gaze snapped toward the Jedi. With a smirk, he folded his left arm behind his back. The Baroness growled in response.

“Why not make it fair?” he shrugged. The two charged and clashed again, the Jedi’s hits becoming harder and harder each strike. The Baroness’ anxiety rose as the blade began to crack.

“Scared Baroness?” he mocked, mid strike. She pulled back unexpectedly, catching him off guard. The Jedi stumbled, almost losing his balance. She came around behind him and kicked him in the back sending him down onto his stomach.

“I am not afraid of a pathetic Jedi like you,” she responded, walking over to him. He groaned and forced himself back onto his feet, turning to face her. The hologram of his friends was still standing. She was forcing them to watch in hopes of striking down yet another one of the Resistance’s beloved members. 

“You should be,” he replied. Their blades clashed once more in an intense lock. The Baroness shifted her feet, bracing herself against the Jedi’s strong hold. He let out a yell and suddenly she found herself being overpowered. Her strong stance began to crumble as he pushed his blade down on her. She fought back hard and desperately.

Her eyes went wide as the blade visibly began to crack, ready to break at any moment. She understood the amount of danger she was in. The Baroness moved to retreat, but didn’t get the chance. The blade shattered under his power and a blast of force energy sent her flying backwards. She landed hard on her back, her head hanging over the edge of the platform. She let out a pained sigh as she tried to sit up. She groaned out, only able to raise her head. Pieces of the shattered blade had pierced her armor, sinking into her stomach. 

The Jedi approached and for one of the first times in her life, the Baroness was afraid. She hadn’t been this afraid since her days back in basic. “Scared, Baroness?” The Jedi repeated, as he strode toward her. She gritted her teeth as he bent down to her. With one hand he grabbed her chestplate and lifted her to her feet. He let go only for the force to hold her still. 

“I asked you a question,” he snapped. The Baroness chose not to respond, pain radiating across her chest and stomach. The Jedi let out a low laugh. He came close, standing almost toe to toe with the woman. 

“I hope you’re transmitting back to your sad army.” Her gaze turned to the hologram behind the Jedi. She knew it was, and he could sense it too. Her stare then met Garrett’s for a moment, but she could’ve sworn that it wasn’t the Ace she knew. He looked older, a look of disappointment on his face. Seeing it made her want to cry, but she bit it back. The pain and moment where her life could truly be taken from her made her recall all of the lives she’d taken.

“P- Please.. Spare me- I don’t want to die,” she begged, suddenly. She gasped as her throat closed up. Panic seized her. Her hands flew from her abdomen to scratch at her neck. She clawed for breath.

“You don’t deserve to be spared,” he replied. The Ace’s face was back to the man she knew. Her eyes snapped back to the Jedi. She tried to speak again, but her throat only closed more. She couldn’t bite back the tears anymore. They formed quickly in her eyes and seeped out onto her cheeks. 

“When you die, I want the First Order to remember this.. And remember their names.” He held his lightsaber at his side, his other hand out in a partial fist. 

“Poe Dameron. Kes Dameron. Alex Vest. Austin Vest. Laura Vest. Quinn Solo. Mackenzie Lynnston. Snap Wexley. Jessika Pava. Ello Asty. Wedge Antilles. Sabine Wren. Kara Caspian. Aero Cosmos. Tallie Lintra. Jek Lintra. Sallie Lintra. Nein Nunb..” The Jedi paused, drawing his blade into a ready position.

“Alkin Sato.” The Baroness gasped out as the blade shot forward, sinking through and through her gut. Her eyes went wide, the pain unbearable. Her life was slipping fast.

“And I want the Order to remember my name.. Grayson Aloric, the man who slayed the beast..” He ripped his blade from her stomach and dropped her off the edge of the platform. He stood still, disengaging his blade as he heard her body hit the ground below him. The hologram disappeared as Grayson dropped to his knees, exhausted. The pain returned to his destroyed eyes and he let it.

“You did good Grayson, now rest..” a gentle voice encouraged. The voice was familiar, yet strange at the same time.

“Rest Grayson, mama bear’s got you.” He could sense a force being near him as he let himself fall onto his side, passed out.


End file.
